


The elf and the hobbit

by Marriott23



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Throne Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt:</p><p>I'd like to see some Thranduil/Bilbo fics. Nothing too out of character, Thranduil would probably still be a haughty elf and a bit of a dick, Bilbo maybe being terribly embarrased and surprised at getting attention from an elf king. Maybe it happens when the party is stuck in mirkwood or something. Maybe he finds Bilbo slinking around his place and is intrigued. Or anything really, go nuts. I'll take anything at this point, explicit is great, but whatever you're comfortable with.</p><p> </p><p>[now with a third chapter as of 20 june]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo sunk to the floor with a sigh. He had no idea what to do now; the dwarves were locked up and he could find no way out. He was hungry too, unable as he was to steal too much food, and worse the dwarves kept expecting him to have a plan. 

"What have we here?" A voice drawled down the tunnel causing Bilbo to jump. His head snapped around to see the elven king looking at him. Damn, he must have taken that blasted ring off. 

"I'm a hobbit," Bilbo answered as the elf king came closer. He tried to ignore the blatant desire in the elf's eyes. 

"And what is a hobbit doing in my halls?" The elf king questioned as he came ever closer. Bilbo stood ready to slip away but the elf boxed him in stopping him from running. 

"Taking respite after a long journey through Mirkwood," Bilbo replied evenly. 

"Hmm but you do not have my permission," Thranduíl answered a small smirk playing on his lips. 

"Then I ask for it now," Bilbo replied. Why or why did he take that ring of even for a second. Once the dwarves found out they were going to kill him. 

"Hmm, no. I don't believe I shall grant it." Thranduíl said and the hobbit opened his mouth to protest. The elf continued though before he had a chance, "you could earn it though." Thranduíl emphasised his point by pinning the hobbit against the wall and grinding against him. 

"What would you like?" Bilbo asked and the tips of his ears turned red in embarrassment. He shouldn't even be considering this. 

"I believe you know," Thranduíl replied a hand sliding between Bilbo's legs to grasp his cock. The hobbit's face reddened yet more as he realised he was hard. 

"For how long?" Bilbo managed to stutter out even as the elf king snaked his other hand around to caress the hobbit's arse. 

"Until I grow bored," Thranduíl answered in a dull tone as if the conversation was boring him now. He lent forward, "I'll even let those dwarves of yours leave with you," he murmured in Bilbo's ear. 

"Okay," the hobbit breathed softly in reply. That word released the desire in the elf king and he used his hand on Bilbo's arse to hoist him up. The hobbit automatically wrapped his legs around Thranduíl's waist and the elf king pulled him tighter. 

Leaning down Thranduíl claimed the hobbit's soft lips with his own. The was a moments resistance and then the hobbit gave in opening his mouth to allow the elf's probing tongue access. 

Breaking the kiss Thranduíl started to walk quickly down the tunnel with Bilbo still wrapped around him. Eventually they came upon a door which once through the elf king locked. Looking around Bilbo found himself in the elf king's chambers. 

Thranduíl set the hobbit down and made his way to the bed. Sitting down he freed his erect cock. "Strip," he ordered and Bilbo began to do so as the elf pumped his own cock. Realising he was expected to make a show of it, the hobbit moved slowly, teasing the elf king. He was rewarded by the sight of Thranduíl coming all over his hand. 

"Come," the elf ordered and he hastened to obey. Thranduíl flipped him over to lay face down on the bed before he stood to look his fill. "You really are a beauty," he commented softly as he squeezed Bilbo's arse. Releasing it he brought a hand down to smack it hard, enjoying the way it wobbled on response. Having found a way to make his hobbit even more attractive Thranduíl continued; hitting first one cheek and then the other. 

Eventually the elf king was hard again and desired his release. This time though he was determined to have it inside the hobbit. Reaching out he grabbed the oil from his bed stand and dribbled some over his own fingers. 

Bilbo let out a gasp as a cold finger pressed at his entrance. The spanking had been horrible pushing him to the edge of desire. His face heated at the thought of being so turned on by the elves sadistic fun. 

Very slowly Thranduíl worked in first one and then two fingers, taking care to stretch the hobbit carefully. Just as Bilbo began to adjust to the two fingers inside him Thranduíl added a third. The elf king was delighted by the small moan the hobbit let out. He stopped moving his fingers in an attempt to draw out another moan only to find the hobbit fucking himself on his fingers. 

Bilbo was so close to coming when Thranduíl jerked his fingers out. He let out a pitiful moan just before the elf's cock pressed at his entrance. Very slowly and carefully the elf slid in; oily hands holding the hobbit's hips still. 

Then Thranduíl began to move fucking the hobbit slowly. He was close though after watching the hobbit ride his fingers and it did not take long before he was spurring come into the hobbit's tight arse. 

Bilbo felt the hot streaks of come fill him and it pushed him over the edge. Behind him Thranduíl reached around to the mess the hobbit had made covering his fingers in the hobbit s come. "Taste yourself," he ordered lifting the hand to the hobbit's lips. Bilbo obediently allowed the fingers in sucking off his own come.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo woke in the morning with the elf king pinning him down and a burning desire to relieve himself. Unfortunately as he tried to disentangle himself he woke the elf. 

"Where are you going?" Thranduíl demanded without opening his eyes. The elf was still fully clothed not bothering to undress after he took Bilbo the night before. 

"To relieve myself," Bilbo answered expecting to be released. To his surprise the hold only tightened. 

"No you're not," Thranduíl answered his eyes snapping open. In one movement he flipped the hobbit so he was laying on his back. "You're going to go right there."

"I can't," Bilbo replied pleading with his eyes to be released. 

"Oh you will," Thranduíl said with a smirk. Slowly he put pressure on the hobbit's bladder pushing harder as Bilbo resisted. At last it was too much and the hobbit let out a stream of piss. The elf watched entranced by the sight a loving smile on his face. He seemed oblivious to the bright red face of the embarrassed hobbit. "Beautiful," he murmured before he curled up next to the hobbit and fell asleep. An arm over Bilbo's body pinning him in place. 

When Thranduíl woke again he looked expectantly at the hobbit who for a moment had not idea. The elf sighed and gestured at his cock. Comprehension dawned on the hobbit and he took the cock gently into his mouth. 

The elf watched as his beautiful new acquisition sucked his cock like it was the most important thing ever. Slowly the hobbit took him deeper and deeper until it was too much for Thranduíl; his hips jerked and he spent down the hobbit's throat. 

When he finally slipped from the bed Thranduíl fetched a box from across the room. He opened it to show Bilbo the collar inside. "Wear it," he ordered. 

Bilbo didn't move staring at him, "you remember this is only temporary?" He asked uncertainly. 

"Put it on," Thranduíl said not answering the question. When the hobbit didn't move quick enough he picked up the collar himself and fastened it around Bilbo's throat. "It's until I get bored of you and that is never going to happen," he replied smirking at the look of horror on the hobbit's face. Leaning closer he whispered, "you're mine now," in Bilbo's ear.


	3. Out of the Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't leave this fic alone so here's a third chapter.

Bilbo hurt all over. He'd been the elf king's pet for close to a month and in all that time he'd been kept in the king's chambers forced to service him whenever he came. 

"You want to do what?" Thranduíl demanded when Bilbo hesitantly asked if he was allowed to leave these rooms. The hobbit had hoped that asking when Thranduíl was fucking him would make the elf more open to the idea. Apparently not; instead Bilbo had succeeded in making the elf king stop moving. The stillness was almost more painful than the movement. 

"I just want to visit other parts of your magnificent kingdom for a while," Bilbo managed to stutter out nervously. 

"You do, do you?" Thranduíl replied locking their gazes. "Well I'll have to arrange that for you." 

As Bilbo muttered his thanks the elf began to move again. Each thrust hitting Bilbo's prostrate and bringing the hobbit closer to his climax. "Come my darling," Thranduíl whispered and the hobbit let go, painting them both in cum. 

The elf king wasn't far behind spurting more cum into the hobbit's already cum slick hole. Done for the evening Thranduíl settled down to sleep drawing the hobbit in close and pinning him with an arm. 

When an elf came for Bilbo the next day the hobbit thought nothing of it expecting this was Thranduíl fulfilling his request. However when he was led to the throne room and stripped naked he began to worry. 

Finally Thranduíl arrived and seated himself in his throne. "How do you like this part of my kingdom little hobbit?"

"It's very nice, your majesty," bilbo replied very aware of the gazes of several other elves upon him. 

"Come here then," Thranduíl ordered and bilbo obeyed automatically. "I have some business to attend to but whilst I do so you will please me."

Before the hobbit could protest two elves lifted him up and lowered him onto the king's erect cock. Thranduíl stroked his next once, "stay quiet pet and ride your master." Bilbo's face flared with embarrassment as he began to move haltingly. Elvish laughter echoed through the room as the king began his daily audiences.

When Bilbo felt Thranduíl come inside him he stopped moving uncertain. The king broke from his work to hiss, "don't stop," in Bilbo's ear before he returned to ignoring the hobbit. 

Bilbo came simply from riding the king and elvish laugher echoed through the hall again. May jeers were shot his way but he kept moving even as his face turned red. During the cause of the audience bilbo came thrice more to the laugher of the elves and Thranduíl's satisfied smirk. 

When the audiences were finally over the king turned his attention to the hobbit still moving on his lap. Elves still filled the hall waiting to see what happened next. "Come for me," Thranduíl ordered and though bilbo had come not long ago he found himself coming again at the command. "You really are a good little slut, aren't you?" Thranduíl said with a smirk. "A good little slut who's going to lick up that cum he put on the floor."

Bilbo obediently rose off of Thranduíl's cock and clambered down to the floor trying to ignore his aching muscles. As he did so cum leaked from his arse prompting another round of laugher. On his hands and knees he began to lick up the cum which resulted in him presenting his abused hole. 

Thranduíl gave a nod to an elf across the hall who approached and handed the king a device. As the hobbit was busy licking, Thranduíl pushed it into his hole. The decorative butt plug kept the king's cum safely inside. 

Around the hall elves spoke quietly to each other as they watched the spectacle. The sight of the hobbit locked up cum with a plug in his arse was too much for some of them and they looked away or went to find relief others looked on almost fascinated. 

Once Thranduíl declared the floor clean he walked bilbo into the centre of the room and forced him to kneel. "The hobbit will remain here and any who wish to use his mouth may." The king announced, saying only long enough for the first cock to be fed to bilbo, he left the hall. 

When he returned bilbo was a mess. Covered in come and kneeling in yet more he was sucking diligently on a cock. "Come with me pet," he said an bilbo surged to instead feet to follow. 

"How'd you like servicing my elves?" The king asked in bed that night. 

"I'm sorry I ever asked to leave this room." Bilbo said quickly not answering the question, "I'll never do it again I swear."

"No, I rather liked today," Thranduíl said with a smirk. The hobbit looked worried but there was nothing he could really do about it. 

It soon became common for Bilbo to be dragged from Thranduíl's chambers to service him in some public place or another. The elves never seemed to grow tired of the spectral instead their fascination only seemed to grow. 

Bilbo went everywhere with a plug in his arse keeping it both open and full if cum. One of Thranduíl's favourite activities was to force bilbo onto his hand and knees and pulling the plug out before teasing his hole and watching cum spill out. Once he was done he'd force his fingers into Bilbo's mouth and feed him the cum before setting that same mouth to work cleaning the floor.


End file.
